The Monstars form a band
by missnovember92
Summary: After making an embarrassing video, the Monstars thought about making another video as they get to be rockstars!


Previously, on "Pound's embarrassment", Pound was upset and humiliated by his friends for videotaping him dancing in his underwear. But in the end, he forgave them and decided to make a video with him and all his friends being silly. Today, the Monstars came up with an idea to start another video as a rock band.

"Dudes, we should start a band; we'd really rock the house." Blanko announced. "Yeah! That's a cool idea, Blanko." Bupkus agreed. The guys seemed to like the idea then Pound said, "Well, we gotta figure out what to wear, what song to sing, instruments, etc." "We should get a fog machine and some lights." Nawt suggested. "Well, boys," Bang said. "What are waiting for? Let's get started!" And so with that, the Monstars put their ideas together and began to work on their video. First, the Monstars bought instruments of their chose: Pound got a set of drums, Nawt got a double electric guitar, for Bang: a bass guitar, Bupkus got a keyboard, and for Blanko: a microphone and an acoustic guitar.

Second, the wardrobe: Pound wore a black muscle shirt with blue jeans, a red bandana and a pair of timberland boots; Blanko has a torn burgundy vest and headband with black tight jeans, dark gray fingerless gloves and spike belt, spike collar, shark tooth earring, and dark gray punk rock boots; for Bang: a black vest with torn sleeves, dark gray pants, and a pair of spike bracelets and black punk boots; Nawt: gray jacket and bandana, and jeans with a pocket chain and black high tops; and Bupkus was shirtless, but with nipple rings and a pair of black pants and black boots. The guys were looking HOT!

The third thing the Monstars thought about where they should do the video. The gymnasium, where the Monstars go to play basketball, would work. So, the Monstars are making the video at the gymnasium. They put up the amplifiers, speakers, microphones, spotlights, fog machine and set up there instruments. The guys also thought about what song they're going to perform: "Kryptonite" by 3 doors down.

Finally, THE GUYS ARE READY TO ROCK 'N ROLL! The song began with Blanko playing his guitar, followed by Pound on the drums and Bang on bass. Blanko put his lips to the mic and began to sing: _Well I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind._

_I left my body lying somewhere_

_In the sands of time._

_But I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon._

_I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah_

Everybody played altogether and the lights all flashed onto them. They were all playing like pros. Blanko kept singing:

_I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon._

_After all I knew it had to be_

_Something to do with you._

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end._

All the guys sing along:

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman._

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There a-holding my hand._

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might, kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_

_But still your secrets I will keep._

_You took for granted all the times_

_I never let you down. You stumbled_

_in and bumped your head, and if not_

_for me THEN you'd be dead._

_I picked you up and put you back_

_On solid ground._

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman._

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there a-holding my hand._

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might, kryptonite_

Nawt did a guitar solo in the middle of the song; he was working his fingers to the bone and the guitar burst into flames. After that was over, Bupkus grabbed a fire extinguisher to put the fire out. They continued playing and Blanko got back to singing:

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman._

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there_

_Holding my hand._

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might, kryptonite_

_Yeah!_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman._

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there a-holding my hand._

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might, kryptonite_

Nawt did another guitar solo as the song was coming to a conclusion.

_Woahawoahawoahhhhhhhhhhh_

_Woahawoahawoahhhhhhhhhhh_

_Woahawoahawoahhhhhhhhhhh_

The song was over and the whole setting came to an end as the lights dimmed. The Monstars took a bow for their dedication.


End file.
